honest_trailersfandomcom-20200215-history
Honest Trailers Anime - One Piece
Honest Trailers Anime - One Piece '''''is the 9th episode of Screen Junkies' spinoff series'' Honest Trailers Anime.'' It was narrated by Jon Bailey as Epic Voice Guy. It parodies the Japanese anime series One Piece (1999 - current). The video is 3 minutes and 33 seconds long. It was first published on September 26, 2017 and is exclusive to the Screen Junkies Facebook page. Watch Honest Trailers Anime - One Piece on Facebook "The anime equivalent of what Shyamalan did to '''Signs.'"'' ~ Honest Trailers Anime - One Piece Script From the publisher that's so into pirates and ninjas {Shonen Jump], you'll swear it's 2002 or Japan. One author will create a series that will try to keep pirates cool forever, that none of us will ever see end in our lifetimes: One Piece. Follow along on a series where after 700 episodes, 14 movies, and 15 years of run-time, you still don't know jack sh*t about anything. Where pirates and marines fight in their never-ending search for the one piece, a treasure the show has failed to mention anything about for like 20 years. As our heroes embark on a quest to the best pirates ever... by protecting people from pirates. Huh. They have no clue what pirates actually are, do they? Climb aboard the Merry Go with anime's first obvious diversity hires: Luffy, the simpleton on a quest to become the king of pirates that he won't ever become since he has to save every country he lands on; Nami, the curvaceous navigator, who uses her over-glorified compass once a season; Zoro, a samurai who can cut steel, ships, palaces, and krakens like tofu -- but can never slice anyone in half because this show is PG-13; Sanji, the cook who's so horny, you probably don't want him touching your food; Usopp's nose; Chopper; a reindeer doctor? That's weird; Franky, the robot cyborg who can engineer anything... except for pants; Robin, the archaeologist, because this pirate crew has an archaeologist for some reason; and Brook, the musician, who would be a total racial stereotype if he had any skin. Enter the grand line, where characters are granted almost God-like powers by the mysterious devil fruit, becoming rubber, fire, smoke, poison, swords, and... lots of hands? But somehow are weak to the one thing essential to a series about pirates: water. In the anime equivalent of what Shyamalan did to Signs. And if arbitrary super powers weren't enough, get ready for Haki, a convenient plot device that makes Fruit Users look like Yamcha. Leaving characters to fight epic battles where warriors will show up from literally nowhere to fight people for no reason. All while screaming the name of their finishing move. Because they can. [Montage of characters screaming the name of their finishing move]. So take a bite out of that Devil Fruit, put on your signature straw hat, and set sail for an epic adventure full of colorful characters, imaginative worlds, and zany action. Because even with all of its faults, it'll always be a fun ride with the straw hat pirates. Unless an accurate pirate experience is what you're looking for. The this is definitely not for you. Starring: Condom Man; Yajirobe; Gildarts; Pinocchio; Rudolf; Wonder Medusa; Super Hentai; Sandman; Jurassic Drake; and Strongest Straw Hat. for One Piece '' was 'No Piece Ever.']] 'No Piece Ever' Did you know that Ida has 10 more years of 'One Piece' material planned? Maybe I'll see the ending one day... if I'm not dead first. ''Trivia *This video was originally exclusive to the paid subscription service Screen Junkies Plus. The video is now exclusive to Screen Junkies' Facebook page. *Screen Junkies also produced episodes of Honest Trailers Anime ''for ''Naruto, Tokyo Ghoul, Fairy Tail, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood, Bleach, Sword Art Online, Attack on Titan, One-Punch Man '''''and Hunter x Hunter.' Category:Honest Trailers Category:Honest Trailers Anime Category:1990s Category:2000s Category:2010s Category:Japan Category:Anime Category:TV Category:Screen Junkies Category:Screen Junkies Plus Category:Toei Company Category:Toei Animation